Broken Promises
by ocfan
Summary: AU-As a member of Connect 3 Jason was promised the world but what happened in his life to make him hate promises? summary sucks...sorry! Chapter 16 up!-Complete
1. The Beginning

**Authors Note: This is an alternate universe so the members of Connect 3 are not related and even though they did in the movie they did not meet at Camp Rock. I was sort of inspired by the song Sorry by Jonas Brothers especially the line "I'm sorry for breaking all the promises I wasn't around to keep"**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…unfortunately but if I could own Nick I would!!**

_Promise…it wasn't a word that Jason particularly liked hearing especially since he knew that no one would ever keep their promises. _

**20 years ago-March**

_15 year old Anna Robinson was in her kitchen crying, her mother and her sister where by her side as she struggled to get out the words……_

"Mom, Natalie…I'm" started Anna for the 5th time that rainy morning

"What honey, you can tell us we won't be mad…I promise" Anna's mother Stacy said

"I'm pregnant" said Anna

"WHAT?" said Stacy at the same time as Natalie started crying along with her sister

"Mom, you promised" said Anna through fresh tears

"That was before I knew!" screamed Stacy "does Ricky know?"

"No" Anna responded as the phone rang

_Natalie wiped her tears before said hello to the person on the phone_

"Anna, it's Ricky" said Natalie not looking at her

_Anna grabbed the phone from her sister and took it into her room to tell her boyfriend of only a few months the news. After telling him the news Ricky promised that he would be there for her and the baby. _

"What did he say?" asked Stacy in a monotone voice

"He promised he would be there for me and the baby" said Anna to her mother

"Great, what are you going to tell your father when he gets home" asked Stacy

_Anna gasped slightly when she realized that her father Clark who was a CEO of a computer company was coming home from his business trip to France today. Her father hated Ricky a lot more than he probably hated anyone in his entire life and he had meet a lot of jerks in his line of business._

"I don't know…the truth I guess" said Anna looking nervous

"Just promise me that you will" said Stacy getting up from the table

"I will" said Anna

_Several hours later Clark Robinson arrived home from his trip exhausted, he greeted his wife and children and went into his room to nap. By dinner time Anna still hadn't told her father and was starting to get more nervous._

"Dad, can I talk you for a minute" Anna asked her father sometime after dinner

"Sure Honey" said Clark as he muted the baseball game that he was watching

"I'm pregnant" said Anna looking at her father

"Super, my daughter is going to be the town slut!" said Clark getting angry

"Dad, Ricky promised that he would be there for me and the baby" said Anna

"He better be!" said Clark turning back up the volume for the game

**9 Months Later-November **

_After 9 long months of being teased at school and finally having to leave, cravings, morning sickness and every else that come with her pregnancy that day that Anna was finally going to give birth arrived. Ricky who had seemed to disappear since he heard about the pregnancy was no where to be found when it was finally time for Stacy and Natalie to take Anna to the hospital, Clark who refused to get involved in the pregnancy was working. _

"Name, Age, and problem please" asked the nurse that was checking in the patients in the hospital

"Anna-Claire Michelle Robinson, 15, I'm having a baby" said Anna trying to stay calm

"Okay Anna, we'll get you a room right away" said the nurse making the call

_Anna was taken to her room, she was given a hospital coat and was placed in the bed to wait for the birth of her child. Her mother and sister sat with her until it was time for the birth, a few hours later the doctor came into the room and told Anna that it was time for her to give birth. Nervous the entire time, Anna held both her mother and sister's hands as she continued to push. What seemed like a lifetime later she had finally given birth to her son. _

"What an adorable baby!" said Stacy holding her grandson after he was all cleaned up

"I know" said Anna smiling

"What are you going to name him?" asked Natalie giving her nephew a kiss on the forehead

"Jason-Kevin Nathanial Robinson" said Anna looking at her newly born son

**5 Years Later-July  
**

_Anna finished high school while her mother and sister watched Jason, Ricky who Anna had given up on a long time ago was still no where to be found. Now 20 with her own apartment and a good job at a newspaper Anna was doing fine with out him._

"Will you sit still for one minute please?" 20 year old Anna asked her son giggling

"Mom! I can't wait...I want to go to the park" said Jason

"Okay….lets go" said Anna grabbing her house keys, her pocketbook and her son's hand

_After a short 5 minute walk from their apartment they arrived at the park, Jason let go of his mother's hand and started playing. As Anna sat on a bench near by she thought she saw a familiar face but it could not be possible._

"Anna?" asked Ricky

"Well, well, well, look who it is" said Anna looking annoyed

"I'm sorry Anna" said Ricky "I don't what else to say"

"Apparently a promise doesn't mean anything to you" said Anna raising her voice

_Jason noticing that his mother was getting upset walked over to see her_

"Mom?" asked Jason innocently

"Its okay honey don't worry you can go back to playing" said Anna giving her son a kiss

_Jason looked at the mystery man and then went back to playing with a friend that he had made at the park_

"I would at least like to know his name" said Ricky

"Jason-Kevin Nathaniel Robinson" said Anna coldly

"Can I see him sometime" asked Ricky

"You just saw him, and you are never seeing him again" said Anna "Jason come on honey time to go home"

_Jason got up from the sand where he was playing, said goodbye to his friend and walked over to his mother._

"Mom, who was that?" asked Jason

"Your father" said Anna "and honey I just wanted you to know that even though he left you I promise that I will never leave you."

**I hope you like the story so far! I will continue if people like it, don't worry we will meet Nate and Shane soon! **


	2. A Thin Line Between Threats and Promises

Disclaimer: Same as before…I don't own anything!

**Authors Note: For the story lets pretend that Jason, Nate, and Shane are all the same ages, even though in real life they aren't **

**Sky Ridge Elementary School-September **

"Honey, I promise you that grandma will be there when you get home from school, okay?" said Anna reassuring a nervous looking Jason

"Okay mommy" said Jason

"Okay, honey, I love you very much" said Anna giving Jason a kiss on the cheek as she let him walk into the classroom

"Love you" said Jason looking back at his mom nervously

_Anna wiped a tear from her cheek as she watched her son walk tentatively into the classroom and sit down at one of the tables by himself. As she turned her back to walk out to the car to go to work she didn't notice that a boy with the same scared look on his face sat next to Jason._

"Hi, I'm Jason" he said to the scared boy

_The boy smiled at him before introducing himself_

"Hi, Jason. I'm Nate" he said

"Hi Nate" Jason said smiling

_Before anyone could get another word in the teacher came in and told everyone who wasn't already seated to get into a seat please. At Jason and Nate's table there was one empty seat and a boy with shaggy brown hair sat down, Jason and Nate looked at each other. Before either could say anything to the mystery boy the teacher introduced herself and told her students what they were going to accomplish for the year. _

"I'm Shane by the way" said the boy that had sit down with them earlier

"Hi Shane, I'm Nate and that's Jason" said Nate getting a little more confident

"Hey Guys" Shane said smiling

_The rest of the day went by quickly and Jason was relieved when he got on his bus he saw that Nate and Shane were on his bus as well. Since he was the first stop Jason didn't get to comfortable…..the bus stopped at the corner and he looked out the window. Just as promised his grandmother was there waiting for him._

"Bye Jason!" said Nate waving

"Bye!" said Jason waving back

_Clearly to cool to wave Shane just nodded as Jason left. As Jason wondered in his mind if Shane was always going to be that way he greeted his grandmother on the sidewalk_

"Hi Grandma" said Jason giving his grandmother a hug and a kiss

"Hi honey, how was school" asked Stacy as she took Jason's hand and started down the sidewalk

"Fine, I think I made a friend" Jason said

"That's….." Stacy started as she noticed that the front door of her daughter's apartment had been forced open

_Stacy looked around nervously and noticed a rusted blue pickup truck, without even thinking she called the police. Fearing for her grandson and her own safety they waited at a neighbor's house while they waited for the police to come._

"Mrs. Stacy Robinson?" asked the police officer as he walked onto the scene

"Yes" she replied still looking a little shaken

"Do you know this man that broke into your daughters' apartment?" he asked as he pulled the criminal by the back of his shirt

_Grasping a little tighter on Jason's hand she responded _

"Yes I do, His name is Ricky Williamson my daughters' ex-boyfriend and Jason's father" she said

"That's all we needed, thank you. You are safe to go in now, we will call with any news." he said after getting reassurance from another officer than came on the scene

_Before getting shoved into the back of the police car, Ricky had one more statement to make_

"She'll get what she deserves Stacy, I promise you that!" said Ricky referring to Anna

_Not long after that the police officer wrestled with Ricky and finally got him and handcuffed and thrown into the back of the police car. As the police car drove away the tow truck came to take Ricky's truck to the impound lot._

"Well, that was enough excitement for the day" said Stacy making light of the situation even though Jason still looked scared

_Stacy and Jason walked into the apartment, Stacy expected the worst, broken glass, stolen property the works but nothing seemed out of the ordinary._

"Go, put your stuff in your room and I'll make you a snack" she said locking and dead bolting the front door

"Okay Grandma" Jason said as the phone rang

"Hello" said Stacy

"Mom, its Natalie what's wrong" her older daughter questioned

"Everything is fine, there was a break-in at Anna's but I'm fine and Jason's fine" said Stacy reassuring her daughters' always nervous nature

"Well, okay. Just call if you need anything" she said still nervous

"Okay honey" said Stacy getting Jason's snack ready

_They were saying their goodbyes as Jason came around the corner_

"Was that mommy?" asked Jason as he sat down at the table

"No, honey it was your Aunt Natalie" she said giving Jason his snack and sitting down next to him

_As they sat in silence Stacy had a nagging feeling that something was missing_

"I'll be right back honey" Stacy said getting up and walking towards Anna's room

_It was there that she noticed that Anna's small jewelry box had been open and jewelry was flung around the dresser and the floor. Stacy knew that Anna kept (for some unknown reason) a promise ring that Ricky had given her a long time ago, and that ring was missing. She noticed a piece of lined paper placed carefully on the ground, it read_

Anna-Claire,

Always remember that there is a thin line between a threat and a promise, you will get what you deserve someday………………….I will see him and there will nothing you can do about it.

RW

_Stacy noticed that there at the bottom of the note was an outline of the now missing ring, the note which was written in red had a spot of blood on it as well. Stacy grabbed the note and rushed out into the kitchen. There she found her daughter with a strange look on her face and Jason, they were looking at something that even she and the police officers failed to notice before….carved into the kitchen cabinet was THREATS AND PROMISES…….._

**Authors Note: Crazy Right? I hope you like it so far, thanks for all the nice reviews. Next chapter we will see more Nate/Shane and how the three's personalities develop. **


	3. Violent Promises

**Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing…just a fan!**

_After calling in what they found carved on the cabinet, Anna, Stacy and Jason went shopping for a security system. About a million stores and questions later, Anna finally found one that made her feel secure, the company that she brought it from was coming the next day to install it for them. It was almost 9:30p.m. By the time that they got back to the apartment, Anna had to get her and Jason ready for bed; it was going to be another long day. _

"Mom, I really don't need you to stay the night, we'll be okay I promise" Anna said practically pushing her mother out the door.

"Okay honey, I'll be here tomorrow to wait for the security people and to wait for Jason" Stacy said getting her keys out

"Thanks mom" Anna said giving her a hug

"You're welcome honey, tell Jason I love him" Stacy said returning the hug

_With her mother out the door, Anna locked the door securely and for extra precaution putting a chair on the doorknob Anna sighed. She knew that she didn't have a second to think because she knew that Jason would need her. She walked into Jason's room, noticing that he sat still fully dressed on his bed._

"Honey, what's wrong" asked Anna walking toward the dresser drawer and getting her son's pajama's out

"I'm scared" said Jason looking nervously toward the window

_Anna sighed again and sat next to Jason putting his pajamas on the pillow_

"Honey, its okay really, I promise you" said Anna kissing her son on the forehead "how about you sleep with me tonight?" she said still sensing the nervousness in her son's eyes

_Jason smiled as he grabbed his pajamas, Anna helped her son put them on and guided him to the bathroom to brush his teeth. As he did that Anna went to her room to change, back to Jason's room to get his bed things and then finally back to the bathroom to brush her teeth._

"Go climb in bed and I will be right there" Anna told Jason as he was finishing up

"Okay mommy" Jason said

_Anna finished brushing her teeth and went into her room where Jason was curled up in her bed already asleep. She collapsed next to Jason and fell right asleep._

**The Next Morning**

_The news was on the TV in the living room; Anna who wasn't really listening to it just heard fragments of the stories "breakout, prison, possible inmate on the run." None of this seemed to interest her or Jason who was sitting at the table eating his breakfast. Anna didn't really want to hear about prison breaks and she didn't want Jason to be listening in either, so she walked over to the TV and turned it off. Before she knew it, it was time for her to take Jason to school and for her to go to work; when they got to the school Jason was very excited._

"Come on mom!" said Jason practically pulling Anna along

"I'm coming!" she said laughing

_When they finally got to the classroom, Jason peered inside he saw Nate and Shane; they seemed to be arguing about something. _

"Bye, Mommy" said Jason letting go of her hand

"Bye Honey, you know the drill Grandma will meet you" she said giving Jason a kissing and sending him into the classroom

_As Jason walked into the classroom, put his backpack in his cubby which was next to Shane's and took his seat next to the still arguing Nate and Shane_

"Rock Star is a job!" Nate was yelling at Shane

"Yes it is and I don't care what you say…I'm going to be Shane Gray Rock star one day" said Shane

"Fine, you're going to be a rock star and I'm going to be president" said Nate

"I don't think so" said Shane slightly rolling his eyes "you two" he started finally noticing Jason "are going to be my backup"

_N ate and Jason was just about to open their mouths to argue just as they did their teacher strolled in. She told them today that they were going to be discussing different careers that people could have. With this statement Shane shot a glance at Nate………Before Shane could even say anything Nate raised his hand._

"Yes Nate" said the teacher

"Can you be a rock star for a job?" asked Nate hoping to finally shut Shane up

"People can do anything that they want to do" she said

_Shane smiled as the teacher started passing out paper to her students so that they could draw what they want to be._

**Meanwhile….at the apartment**

_Stacy sat at the kitchen table flipping through a magazine; she already straightened the living room and the kitchen waiting for the security people to install the alarm for Anna. Just as she got up from the table to go upstairs when she heard the doorbell ring, she was happy since there was only an hour and a half until she had to pick up Jason. She opened the door….._

"I was worried that you weren't going to show up" she said as she opened the door wider to see the security man

_Much to her surprise it wasn't the man from the security company at all……it was Ricky he was the one from the news this morning._

"Surprise" said Ricky as he pulled his gun complete with a silencer and pulled the trigger

_The bullet hit Stacy in the arm as she tried to run away; clearly not giving up until she was dead Ricky shot her once again in the back. As blood started to coat the floor Stacy struggled to breathe as Ricky put one more bullet into her back. With that final shot Stacy was death, somewhat satisfied with what he had done Ricky walked out the apartment with the keys to Stacy's car in hand, he didn't even bother to shut the door behind him._

**Back at the school**

_Everyone finished their pictures and all the other projects for the day and got ready to go home. Jason, Nate, and Shane boarded the bus, they sat in silence as the bus went along. It was Jason's stop first; both boys nodded a goodbye in his direction. He stepped off the bus but much to his surprise his grandmother was not waiting for him. He took it upon himself to take the short walk home and when Jason arrived at his home, the door was open. Not even having a second thought the young boy stepped inside the apartment, he noticed that his grandmother was lying motionless on the ground covered in blood. Not knowing what to do, Jason ran outside and sat on the front stoop and cried until his mother came home. It was almost dark when Anna arrived home._

"Honey, what are you doing out here? Where's Grandma?" asked Anna

_Jason looked terrified as Anna put her hand out and guided Jason back into the apartment. Now noticing that her mother was on the ground Anna joined her son's crying. As they walked around the body Anna noticed written in blood was "your next…PROMISE" _

**Authors Note: Thanks again for reading and reviewing!! **


	4. Time Goes By

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything...just a fan! **

**Authors Note: I skipped ahead a bunch of years that's why the italic part is so long, it explains some of what happened. **

_After Stacy's funeral which was attended by a small group of friends and family which surprisingly enough included Anna's father Clark who had pretty much disappeared since Anna announced her pregnancy many years ago life had gone on surprisingly as normal as it could be. The death of his grandmother had scared Jason emotionally but he completed elementary and middle school the best that he could with his best friend Nate by his side and of course Shane Gray…"Rock star". Ricky was still on the run but the police were doing everything that they could to find him and bring him down, and he had not come back to make good on his promise to kill Anna at least not yet. Anna was working her way up in the newspaper company and Jason was starting his freshman year of high school with a new hobby, music. Just as Shane predicted, Nate and him were playing back up for him in their band, they practiced all summer for a chance to go to a music camp next summer…….._

**Mountain Way High School-First Day**

"Freshman Class President Elections are coming up" said Nate to Jason and Shane

"Yeah, how can you miss that poster? Its huge and its covering the one for Camp Rock next summer" said Shane

_Jason was listening to his two friends argue, which is what they usually did when they were together. He noticed both posters but didn't say anything about either but he knew that Nate would run for president and Shane would try and convince them to attend Camp Rock next summer no matter what the price was._

"Jason….are you with us?" Nate asked him who was spacing out on the posters

"What? Did you say something?" asked Jason

"Yeah, I was making sure that you were with us" said Nate

"I'm here" said Jason sighing

"Great, no that we're all here, its time to get to class, let's go…" said Shane

_Shane lead the group as always, Nate and Jason followed him into the class about a minute before the bell rang. _

**Meanwhile at the Newspaper**

_Anna was working hard on a story about the latest housing developments in the area but she get getting interrupted by the ringing phone and her thoughts of Jason's first day at high school._

"Who is this?" said Anna answering the phone for the tenth time already

_The line went dead before the person on the other line talked; Anna was starting to get scared but she couldn't let it get to her._

"Hey Denise….."Anna looked at her friend sitting next to her at the newspaper

"Yeah hun?" asked Denise while still typing

"Can you do me a favor and answer my phone next time it rings" said Anna

"Sure, no problem" said Denise

_As soon as they both went back to work the phone rang on Anna's desk, Denise kept her promise and answered the phone_

"Hello" asked Denise

"Soon…….."said the voice on the other end

"Can't wait…." said Denise hanging up

_Anna looked at her….._

"It was nobody" said Denise getting back to work

**Back at the high school**

_Backing up Shane Gray certainly wasn't without its perks, like…well listening to Shane constantly talking about how great he was. Nate, Jason, and Shane finished their first day of high school and they were on their way to Jason's house_

"So, you think we will be able to go to Camp Rock next summer?" asked Nate as they walked to Jason's'

"Of course, we have to…we are, The Shane Gray Connection" said Shane all knowingly

"Seriously?" said Nate

"Yeah….."said Shane looking at him

"Jason……" said Nate waving him hand in front of him

"Sorry" said Jason getting out his key

_After Jason unlocked the door, and turned off the alarm the guys put their backpacks in the kitchen and decided to hang out in the living room. Shane grabbed Jason's guitar and started playing while Nate and Jason just sat and listened._

"Man, we are going to be Camp Rock legends!" said Shane

"I can't wait" said Jason

"Me either!" said Nate

"Wait did you say we?" asked Jason looking at Shane

"Yeah……I don't want us to be the Shane Gray Connection" said Shane

"What about Connect 3? Since we are "connected" said Jason smiling

"Sounds good man" said Shane returning the smile

"To me too" said Nate

_It was nearly 6 o'clock when Anna was finished with her article, it was edited and in just in time for the next issue. Anna grabbed her keys and her purse from her cell phone, said goodnight to her coworkers that were still there and headed to the parking lot. She got into her car, locked the door and dialed her home number_

"Hey honey" said Anna after Jason said "Hello"

"Hi mom" he said

"I just got out of work, so I'm on my way home" she said "are Nate and Shane still there?"

"Yeah…they can stay for dinner right?" he asked

"Sure, I'll see you in a little while. Bye honey I love you" she said

"Okay, bye mom love you too" Jason said

_Jason hung up the phone in the kitchen and returned to the living room where Nate and Shane were…._

"Hey was that Anna?" asked Shane

"Yeah, you guys can stay for dinner if you want" Jason said

"Sure" Nate and Shane said at the same time

_Anna pulled her car out of the parking lot and started down the road, she noticed that their was a Camp Rock brochure on the front passenger seat, she knew that Jason was dying to go. Anna was obeying the speed limit but the person behind her couldn't handle it and was tailgating her like crazy and beeping their horn. She wanted to pull over, but it didn't seem safe so she kept going…Anna was about five minutes from home when the truck behind her slammed into her _

_from behind. The car started spinning out of control, and then burst into flames and rolled over into a ditch. Anna died instantly, her purse being thrown into the street, the person that was driving the truck behind her just kept going without even looking. _

"Where is she?" asked Jason to Nate and Shane looking at the clock…it was nearly 7 o'clock

"Call her" Nate said

_Jason dialed his mother's cell phone number, he was surprised when the other person on the line introduced himself as a police officer_

"Hello, this is Officer Jonas" he said

"Hello, this is Jason Robinson what are you doing with my mother's cell phone?" he asked

"I'm sorry Jason, your mother was in a car accident and she was killed" the officer said

"What?" asked Jason as Nate and Shane turned their heads to look at him

"I will be their to come and talk to you" said the officer

"Okay" said Jason giving him the address

_Jason turned to look at Shane and Nate, he told them the news before he started crying. Jason got hugs from Nate and Shane before the officer came to the house. After giving him any information about his mother and the situation with his father that he could, Jason collapsed on the couch. Nate and Shane called their parents to explain the situation, got them to bring their stuff over there, and told them they were staying with Jason that night. _

"Okay, I think its time for bed" said Nate breaking the silence that filled the room later that night

_The guys changed into their pajamas and brushed their teeth in silence, they went back to the living room to get into their sleeping bags. Jason who was still very upset was quiet and still trying to process everything._

"Guys……I just wanted to thank you for being here for me" said Jason

"Anytime man, I'm just sorry about Anna" said Shane hugging Jason and then getting into his sleeping bag

"No problem, we love you man" said Nate hugging him and getting into his bag as well

"Thanks guys, I love you too" said Jason finally getting into his bag in the middle he had no clue what as going to happen next………

**Authors Note: Jeez…long chapter I know! Hopefully you liked it…thanks for reading and reviewing. ROCK ON! **


	5. Goodbyes and Promises

Disclaimer: Still Don't Own Anything and I'm Just a Fan. I don't own the quote from Camp Rock either!

**Authors Note: Thanks again for waiting, reading and reviewing. **

_The early morning sun shone through the living room window, Jason, Shane, and Nate were still sound asleep despite the many phone calls that went unanswered that early Saturday morning. _

"Jason, honey…its Natalie, again" said his aunt on the answering machine for the fifth time that morning. "I want you to call me; I don't want us to go through this alone….Jason, please"

_The answering machine continued beeping for several more hours as the guys slept. It was nearly 10 o'clock, when they finally got up and Jason followed by Nate and Shane when to go check the answering machine which was in his mother's room. Reaching the open door first, Jason let out a sigh and stepped into the room; Nate and Shane followed silently and sat on the edge of Anna's bed. Jason looked at the machine, the number 10 glowed red on the front showing that they had 10 new messages, he pushed the button to play them. The first five, were from his aunt, the next one was from his grandfather Clark which was a surprise to all of them, the next two were from Anna's boss, and the final two were from Nate and Shane's moms…._

"Well, that was fun….." said Jason sarcastically as they got ready to leave the room

"One word Jason….Payback" said Shane

"That's two words" said Jason leading them down the stairs as Nate laughed

"Help yourself to whatever we, I mean I have I got to make a call" said Jason

_Jason left Nate and Shane in the kitchen as he went back upstairs to call his aunt_

"Hi Aunt Natalie, Its Jason" he said after she said "Hello"

"Oh Jason honey, I was worried about you when you didn't pick up the phone" Natalie said

"I'm sorry, we were sleeping" he said

"We?" she asked surprised

"Yeah, my friends and band mates Nate and Shane" he said

"Oh, well I just wanted to tell you that I talked to the funeral home and funeral is going to be on Tuesday" she said

"Okay, but where will I live" said Jason

"Right where you are, I made some more calls and got it all worked out, everything will be taken care of, okay…so don't worry" Natalie said

"Okay, thanks Aunt Natalie" said Jason

"No problem at all honey, well I'll let you go back to your friends and I'll see you Tuesday" she said

"Bye" he replied

"Bye Honey" she said and hung up the phone

_Jason hung up the phone and went back downstairs where Nate and Shane were eating breakfast. Jason made himself a plate of whatever he could find and took a seat next to Shane. Nate and Shane looked at each other before Nate broke the silence that filled the kitchen_

"Who were you on the phone with?" asked Nate cautiously

"My aunt….the funeral is Tuesday" Jason said picking up his cup and walking over to the sink

"Oh" said Nate and Shane

_The rest of the weekend was like that more or less, the band practiced here and there. It was Sunday afternoon when Nate and Shane had to go back to their homes, they didn't want to leave Jason but their parents wanted them to at least get some work done._

"Bye guys, thanks for everything" said Jason walking them to the door

"Anytime at all…"said Nate giving Jason one last hug

"See you tomorrow at school…right" asked Shane looking a Jason then giving him a hug goodbye as well

"Yup, I'll be there" said Jason

_Nate and Shane stepped out of the door and into their parents respective cars, as they pulled out the driveway Jason couldn't help the tears that started flowing from his eyes. The people that he needed most in the world kept abandoning him, after promising that they wouldn't, he hated that! Jason made sure that the door was locked and then turned around to look around, it was empty, it was the loneness that he was going to have to get used to one or another. First he went up to his mothers room, it was what she liked to call "organized chaos", as Jason started cleaning things up for no particular reason at all, he noticed an envelope that read "Jason" on the front. Sitting on the bed, he opened it, and out fell the money for the summer at Camp Rock, and a letter which was dated the day before her death_

"Jason" it started

"before you even say anything to me when you get this, no we can't afford Camp Rock and no I don't care if we can or not because honey I just want you to be happy and successful. You are the best thing that ever happened to me in my life, and I just want you to know how much I love you. If anything should happen to you I don't know what I will do, I'm sorry that you had to see your grandmother die; she loved you very much and was very proud of you. I promise you Jason, that you can overcome anything that life hands you and I promise that I will always be here for you. I hope that you have an amazing time at Camp Rock when the time comes, you will be famous Jason! I love you honey, now and forever. Don't let anyone stand in the way of your dreams!"

Love Always,

Mom

_Jason, with fresh tears took the letter and the money into his room, and put them into the drawer under his television. Before he even had a chance to think the phone rang again, it was Shane's mom who had been close with Anna_

"Jason honey, are you okay" asked Angelina

"Yes I'm okay" he said not convincingly

"Well, I don't believe you" she said

"I'm sorry, it's just the loneness all of a sudden" he said

"I'll be there in 10 minutes to pick you up, I don't want you to be alone and neither does Shane, especially since he's supposed to be working on his homework" she said to Jason and then gave Shane who was standing next to her a look

_Jason who knew better than to argue with Angelina told her "okay" and then he started packing as the phone rang again….it was Nate_

"Hey, what's up? Everything okay" said Jason

"Yeah….I finished my homework and I wanted to make sure you were okay still" Nate said

"I just saw you a little while ago, I'm fine. Angelina called and I'm going to say with her and Shane tonight, so I'll be there if you get lonely and what to talk" said Jason

"You are so funny" said Nate who was laughing

"I know…I got to go, she'll be here soon" Jason said

"You know I love you man" said Nate

"I know" said Jason hanging up the phone

_Jason was finishing packing when the doorbell rang, he rushed down the stairs to get it. Angelina and Shane stood at the door, Jason let them in as he grabbed a few last minute things for school the next day. Shane and Angelina waited outside as Jason set the alarm and locked the door. As the three of them got into the car, Jason took one more look around his property and then closed the door. A few feet away from were they were, a parked truck was there, with a man sitting in it that had binoculars…………_

**Authors Note: I hope you like the story so far, thanks for reading and reviewing as usual! L**


	6. Its harder alone

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…honestly. I'm just a Jonas Brothers/Camp Rock fan!**

**Authors Note: Honestly, this chapters not meant to be slashy but if your mind works that way…well what can you do….**

_Angelina, Shane, and Jason reached the house in record time after they left Jason's. The house was small with yellow shutters; Angelina had raised Shane on her own since her husband was shot and killed in a drive by shooting when Shane was five years old. Jason didn't really remember that day, he only remember that Shane was absent for a week after that and that Anna went to the funeral while Stacy watched him at the house. This is what brought him and Shane together, and what also drove them apart sometimes, especially when Shane tried to act like the father of the group._

"Okay, were here" said Angelina turning off the car

_Jason grabbed his bags and climbed out of the car and Shane followed right behind him _

"Shane, do you have your key? I forgot to but mine back on my key ring when I was cleaning purse yesterday" asked Angelina

"Yes mom" said Shane rolling his eyes and reaching his hand into his pocket and pulling out his guitar shaped key ring

_Angelina took the key ring from her son and put the key in the door, being the absentminded person she was, Angelina just tossed it on the table near the door_

"Come on Jason, lets go to my room" said Shane

"Guys, dinner will be ready as soon as I call it in and they deliver" said Angelina

"Okay mom" said Shane laughing

"Thanks Angelina" said Jason

"I'm always here when you need me honey, just remember that" she said

_Jason nodded and followed Shane to his room, it didn't look like it belonged in the house at all. Everything in his room had a place and everything was organized which always surprised Jason when he went to Shane's. _

"Are you going to do your homework now?" asked Jason laughing

"Fine, fine, you sound like my mother" said Shane

_The boys started on their homework which really wasn't all that much, they were almost done when Angelina called them around 6:45 pm. _

"Shane, Jason….dinner" she screamed up the stairs

"Coming!" they said at the same time

_The three of them sat down for pizza, but it wasn't before long before the phone rang._

"Hello" said Angelina

"Is Jason there please" asked the person on the phone

"Um, my I ask whose calling" she said surprised

_The phone went dead and Angelina went back to the table with a confused look on her face_

"Who was that ma?" asked Shane looking at his mother

"Wrong number" said Angelina taking her seat again next to her son

_The rest of the dinner continued in silence, Angelina let the boys go back upstairs and work of their homework as she cleaned up._

"Did you ever met your father?" asked Shane after they both finished

"Not really, one day when I was a lot younger probably five, my mom and I saw him at the park but that's about it" said Jason

"Do you ever really want to meet him" asked Shane

"No, I think he killed my grandmother and mom" said Jason

_Shane looked at Jason with a stunned look on his face………_

"Really?" said Shane

"I don't know but if he did or not but I hope they find their killers" said Jason

_As Jason went silent, Shane remembered that police department searched for years for the killer of his father, they never found the person and the case went cold. He hoped that the same wouldn't happen to Jason_

"Do you remember your father?' asked Jason

"Sort of, he was always playing guitar and singing whenever he could" said Shane smiling

"That's a nice memory" said Jason

"Yeah, I like to think that's where I got my music from" said Shane

_It was nearly 11 o'clock when the guys were getting ready for bed Shane changed in the bathroom while Jason changed in his room, they both brushed their teeth and they went back to Shane's room. Angelina came up, right before they went to bed, Shane had a queen sized bed and they were going to have to share. _

"Night sweetie" said Angelina to Shane kissing him on the forehead

"Night mom" said Shane reaching over to make sure that his alarm was on for school the next day

"Night Jason" Angelina said also giving him a kiss on the forehead

"Night Angelina, thanks for everything" said Jason

"No problem honey, I'm just sorry that you are dealing with all this" she said

_Jason smiled, as Angelina turned out the light in the room and closed the door_

"Night" said Shane

"Night" said Jason

_The boys fell right asleep, it especially been a long few days especially Jason…….._

"Jason-Kevin Nathanial……GET UP!"

_Jason bolted up from what seemed like a very deep sleep, he wasn't next to Shane, in fact he wasn't even in Shane's room anymore. He was home, in his own room when he heard the voice again_

"I'm coming" said Jason

_Jason went downstairs to find his mother sitting at the kitchen table, all dressed for work_

"Mom?" asked Jason "I'm so glad to see you…..I missed you"

"I didn't go anywhere, now get ready, we have to go" Anna said

"Where?" asked Jason

"I'll tell you when we get there" said Anna

"Okay, I'm be ready in 10 minutes" said Jason

_Jason went upstairs, not really believing what was happening but he took a shower and got ready_

"Mom, I'm ready" said Jason walking down the stairs

_Anna was still sitting at the kitchen table but this time a bullet hole was now in her forehead, blood was dripping from the bullet hole and on to the table._

"NO!!" screamed Jason

_Jason bolted up and looked around the room, it was pitch black except for the glow of Shane's alarm clock which only read 2:45. _

"Jason?" asked Shane sleepily

"Sorry, I'm okay. You can go back to bed" whispered Jason

"Can't I'm up…what happened" asked Shane sitting up

_Jason told Shane the entire dream……_

"Wow, that's so weird" said Shane

"Yeah, it seemed so real" said Jason "but I know it wasn't real, Mom died in a car accident"

_At that minute, Angelina came running in….and flipped on the light. _

"Is everyone okay?" she asked as their eyes were adjusting to the light

"Fine, just had a bad dream" said Jason

"Okay, night" said Angelina turning out the light

"Night" Jason and Shane

_The rest of the night went without incident and the next morning Jason and Shane got ready for school without even mentioning what happened earlier that morning. Jason and Shane walked into school together and ran into Nate._

"Hey guys" said Nate

"Morning" said Jason yawning

"Rough Night?" asked Nate

"Bad dream" said Jason giving Shane a look

_Nate knew better to give his friend a hard time, especially considering that funeral for Anna was tomorrow. The three of them silently walked to their first class together dodging the sad looks that teachers were giving Jason, everyone knew about what happened with Anna._

**Authors Note: I hope you liked it! Thanks again!**


	7. Coming to Terms

**Disclaimer: I own nothing I'm just a Camp Rock/Jonas Brothers Fan!**

_The rest of the school day went by frustratingly slow as Jason tried to focus on his school work without thinking of the dream that he had while sleeping at Shane's house. The school day was finally done, Shane, Jason and Nate went to Jason's house for the afternoon. Jason sighed as he opened the door to his house and let them in._

"Are you staying here tonight?" asked Nate placing his backpack down

"I don't know" said Jason as the phone rang

"Want me to get it?" asked Shane putting his stuff down as well

"Sure, thanks" said Jason

"Hello? Sure, one minute" said Shane "Jason, it's your aunt"

"Thanks Shane" said Jason taking the phone into the other room

"Hi Aunt Natalie" he said

"Hi honey, I'm just letting you know I'm in town for the funeral tomorrow" she said

"Okay, are you at a hotel?" asked Jason

"Yup, but just for tonight" she said "I got to go, I'll see you tomorrow, I love you"

"Love you" said Jason hanging up the phone and walking back to where Nate and Shane were

"My mom called" said Shane as Jason approached "she said you can stay with us tonight again"

"Thanks" said Jason

_Nate looked at Jason, he didn't know what I was like to lose a parent and he felt like Shane and Jason had more in common than they did. _

"Are you okay?" Jason asked Nate as they went to the living room to watch TV

"Yeah, I just want to let you know that I'm always here for you. I promise" said Nate sitting down on the couch

"I know, just don't promise me because only bad things happen with promises" said Jason

_Nate laughed as they all sat down on the couch and Jason starting flipping through the channels. He stopped for a while and they watched music videos and then moved on to sports, 2 hours went by and it was Nate's mom came to pick him up and Angelina was going to be there up Shane and Jason in a little while._

"I got to pack, you can finish watching if you want" said Jason

"No that's okay" said Shane getting up and turning off the TV

_Shane and Jason walked up to his room and Shane couldn't help but notice that the door to Anna's room was closed. When they reached Jason's room, he got out his bag that still had some clean clothes in it from the other night, since he wasn't going to school the next day he didn't need to bring his backpack to Shane's. Jason grabbed a couple more things he needed for the night and his suit that he had hanging in his closet._

"What are you moving in?" asked Shane trying to get his friend to smile

_Jason smiled at Shane_

"No, just making sure I have everything" said Jason as the doorbell rang

"That must be my mom" said Shane

_Shane grabbed Jason's bag and Jason grabbed his suit and they made their way down the stairs to greet Angelina at the door. When everyone else was out the door Jason set the alarm, locked the door and got into the car with Angelina and Shane._

"Jason, your aunt is coming tomorrow right?"asked Angelina as she continued down the road

"Yes, she's in town just for tonight" said Jason

"That's good honey, you need someone in the family to be there for you" said Angelina

_They reached the house and Angelina had her key this time, Shane and Jason put their things in Shane's room and went downstairs to get ready for dinner. As they sat and ate, Jason couldn't help but think about how alone he will actually be when everything is done. _

"You okay?" asked Shane looking at Jason

"Yeah, I feeling kind of sad" said Jason

"You have a right to, I can't believe everything that is going on" said Shane

"That's enough sadness for tonight" said Angelina "you are free to go guys, I'll clean up"

"Thank you" said Shane and Jason as they got up

_The rest of the night went by quickly, settling into bed at 11:00p.m. Jason and Shane said their "goodnights" and they both fell right asleep; Jason didn't have any strange nightmares, which made both him and Shane happy, they needed their sleep._

**The Next Morning 10:00 a.m. (Funeral Home)**

_Jason, Shane, and Angelina arrived at the funeral home at the same time that Nate and his parents were arriving. After getting hugs from Nate, and his parents, Jason led the group inside; they all signed the book and made their way to the benches. _

"Nate, Shane…can I talk to you" asked Jason

"Yeah" they both said

_Nate, Shane, and Jason moved away from the group that was forming in the funeral home._

"He's on the list…." started Jason

"Your father?" asked Shane "really?"

"Yup, Ricky Williamson" said Jason

"How dare he even show his face here" said Nate

"I know" said Shane

_The funeral continued for a little more than an hour, about half way through Ricky got up and left, no one noticed. When all was said and done and the body was finally buried, Jason broke down and started crying on the back to Angelina's car. Shane put his arm around his friend to consol him. Jason needed to finally come to terms that his mother was really gone from his life, and all he had were his friends and their family…it was going to be difficult._

**Authors Note: It goes on…..next chapter, we will finally get more about Camp Rock!**


	8. A Summer to Rock

**Disclaimer: After all these chapters…I still don't own anything**.

**DEDICATION: TO MY NUMBER ONE HERO NICK JONAS! (and my other heroes Joe and Kevin Jonas!)**

_A note was taped to the front door of the house that was now officially Jason's, it was the day after the funeral and Jason could barely get up let alone attend school. He took the phone off the hook and turned off his cell phone as well, it didn't matter only his aunt, Shane, and Nate had the number. It was 3 o'clock in the afternoon when he finally decided that he had to get up and shower and get the mail because he hadn't gotten it in days since he was sleeping at Shane's most of the time. He hoped the door after getting dressed from the shower and found the note, _

Jason,

We missed you today at school…nothing new happened surprise, surprise. They put more fliers up for Camp Rock…we think they are trying to tell us something because everyone knows we are the best band at school! Well, that's it hopefully we will see you tomorrow at school, miss you buddy we swear (no promises right!)

S & N

"Those two" said Jason to himself smiling as he grabbed the note from the door after getting the mail

_Flipping through the mail he saw bills, junk mail, and sympathy cards. He opened the sympathy cards first; ones from Shane and Nate's families, ones from Anna's coworkers, but it was the last one that surprised him._

"Jason" it started "I'm sorry I was never around and that I never cared, I loved Anna with all my heart but her death made me realize that she never knew that. I'm sorry that I never got to know you or your mother"

_The card was signed simply C which Jason knew was his grandfather Clark, who he barely knew. Jason put the cards to the side after noticing that the one that his grandfather sent had a birdhouse on it. Grabbing the phone from the kitchen wall Jason dialed Shane's number; it was nearly 4:30._

"Hi Angelina its Jason, is Shane there?" said Jason after she said "Hello"

"Hi hun…sure hang on" she said

"SHANE!!!!!!….phone"

_Shane came running down the stairs almost knocking over his mother in the process of grabbing the phone from her._

"Jason?" asked Shane sounding strangely excited

"Yeah, it's me. I got the note thanks….so they are really pushing Camp Rock huh?" he said

"No problem, yeah they really are they want musical people to go, and I know how much we want to" said Shane

"That's the thing; my mom actually left me the amount of money that it costs for me to go. So, if we all can go this summer…."

"Awesome! I can't wait to go…..and it will give Nate a new group of people to boss around" said Shane

_Jason couldn't help but laugh because he knew that Nate was always trying to be the boss of the group._

"Hey…you want to hang out tonight and sleepover" said Jason

"Of course…let me just ask my mom" Shane said

_Shane put the phone on hold while he asked his mom, after promising her that he would go to bed early and get to school on time she agreed._

"All set" said Shane getting back to Jason "I'll be there in a while"

"Okay…I'll call and ask Nate too" said Jason

_Following hanging up with Shane, Jason called up Nate and asked him the same thing. After agreeing, and hanging up Jason felt better that his friends were going to be there with him again. About 20 minutes later Nate and Shane arrived at the door arms full of their belongings._

"Hey guys" said Jason as he helped them bring their stuff in

"Hey" said Nate and Shane

_After getting all their stuff inside, Jason locked the door and Shane and Nate ran upstairs to put it in Jason's room for now as he called the pizza place. When the guys came down Jason was still in the kitchen, as quickly as the guys came to the house their dinner had arrive, they took it into the living room to watch TV. _

"I can't wait for the summer…I really want to go to Camp Rock" said Jason sounding excited for the first time in a long time

"I know…me too!" said Nate sounding happy

"I wonder if will just be all music all the time or if we get to do other stuff" said Shane

"Don't know….hopefully all kinds of stuff" said Jason smiling

_With their dinner finished the guys got into their pajamas and got settled into the living room for a night of television and possibly homework but probably not! The rest of the night went by quickly and the morning came just as quick as the guys got ready to go to school. Jason flipped on the TV as he and Nate waited for Shane to finish his shower….after channel surfing for a minute or two Jason stopped at the news._

"After years of dead-end searches police have finally closed in on Ricky Williamson….who is on the run after being accused of killing an ex-girlfriend, her mother, and several counts of breaking and entering and vandalism" said the anchorman

_Jason screamed so loudly that Shane came running down the stairs gripping his towel…._

"What?" asked Shane looking worried

_Trying not to laugh Nate and Jason tried to explain what the newsman had said…._

"I don't believe it, that's what you wanted right?" said Shane still gripping the towel

"I guess so, now get dressed before we are late" said Jason switching the subject

_With the news since stuck in his mind, Jason, Nate, and Shane left for school, it went by quickly considering that it is usually the same old thing. _

**Months Later**

_The guys continued with their studies the bet that they could, they couldn't want for the summer to arrive so they could go to Camp Rock. With the help of his aunt and his friends Jason made it though the holidays and his birthday. Ricky was finally caught and was put in jail for a very long time and Jason couldn't be happier. It was a sunny May afternoon when Jason started seriously thinking about their trip to Camp Rock._

"I don't know" said Jason to Nate and Shane while they were on there way to Shane's house "I just hope it is everything we want it to be"

"It will be…don't worry" said Nate

"Besides you need some fun in your life!" said Shane getting his key out

"I know….its just" said Jason

"To late buddy, we already signed up and we have our cabin. We won't let anything happen to you….I pro….I swear" said Shane correcting himself as he let them in

_The guys put down their belongings in the living room and went up to Shane's room. It wasn't his usual clean room; it was a mess because he was starting to pack all his stuff for Camp Rock. They were leaving in the middle of June and were going to be back until the end of July. It was going to be a trip of music and fun and all those other camp related things like crafts. After practicing for a while the guys had dinner when Shane's mom got home and then Nate and Jason headed home to go to sleep. With the packing and the practicing and the end of school the rest of the weeks went by quickly it was almost time to go to Camp Rock and the best summer of their lives….or so they were promised. _

**Thanks again for reading, reviewing and waiting!! Will update soon!**


	9. The truth is hard

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them…unfortunately. One can only wish…**

**Note: Thanks so much for waiting for the update…I started a new semester in college so I haven't had time to update. **

**Knightstown Court House-1 Day Earlier**

_Ricky Williamson sat shackled to a table in the court room for what seemed like a lifetime, for him and for the people that viewed the trail. The jury had deliberated for a day or so, the choice was quite clear he was guilty. Natalie sat in the audience sobbing as they explained all the details about the murders of her sister and her mother. Ricky's mother Mariana on the other hand was holding her cross necklace close to her heart and prayed that her son would find peace with what he did. When the jury announced that Ricky would be having a nice long stay in jail…he was sentenced to die by lethal injection. Mariana started sobbing all over again and Natalie was too shocked to really feel anything at that moment. As Ricky was escorted past his mother and Natalie by prison guards and police officers his mother looked down in shame and Natalie avoided his look, he was going way for a long time or so it seemed._

**Jason's House-The Day After**

_Jason flipped to the news coverage for what seemed like the millionth time that night….Shane was flipping through his guitar magazine and Nate was watching the news coverage with Jason. _

"This is ridiculous, EVERYONE knows that he did so I don't know why they are even discussing it" said Jason

"They have to, every murder has to go on trial if they are caught" said Nate

"It doesn't matter anyway he will get what he deserves and we will live our lives and that will be it" said Shane not looking up

_After announcing the verdict on the news the nightly news continued with the less attention grabbing news. Jason sighed and he silently wished that his mother and grandmother could be there to finally witness Ricky getting what he deserved. Jason could feel two sets of eyes on him after they announced the verdict, Shane and Nate didn't know whether to be happy for their friend our not, either way his father was going to die_

"Well, that's that. Now we can all move on with our lives and get ready for Camp Rock in two days!" said Jason flipping the station to music videos

"I can't wait until we have a music video on this station….it will be better than these and then all the people that knew us will be so jealous" said Shane

"Yeah well then they will just want to hang out for the parties and the free stuff" said Nate

"Why must you continue to ruin all the fun?" asked Shane

"Yes, I must" said Nate laughing

_Jason looked at his two best friends and smiled, he knew that even though they fought they cared about each other and they were going to have a great time at Camp Rock all summer. _

"I'll be back" said Shane grabbing his toothbrush and starting up the stairs

"Okay……" said Jason as his phone rang

_He pi_cke_d it up and looked at the caller ID on the front; it wasn't a number he recognized so he hit the reject button as Shane came back down the stairs. _

"Who was that?" asked Shane as he sat down

"Don't know…" said Jason and he noticed that there was a voice-mail

_Jason put his phone on speaker so that everyone could hear the message_

"Jason, it's your grandfather I just wanted to let you know that I was going through your mother's personal belongings and there are some things that she would probably want you to have that were hers and yours. Come get them tomorrow or they will be in the trash"

"_Well that was a pleasant late night phone call"-said Nate_

"Yeah and now I have to go and see him tomorrow before we leave the day after that" said Jason

"If you want us to go with you my mom can take us"-said Shane

"Yeah, thanks that's fine" said Jason not really caring

_Following a moment of silence Jason and Nate went upstairs to brush their teeth and Shane called his mother before she went to bed. When Jason and Nate came back down the stairs Shane was hanging up his cell phone and placing it next to his sleeping bag._

"We are all set for tomorrow….my mom can take us whenever we get up and get ready she's not working tomorrow" said Shane

_Jason nodded as he slid into his sleeping bag next to Shane, it seemed that he slept more in that living room than in his own bedroom, not that he minded. Nate got into his on the other side of Shane and yawned, after saying their "goodnights" the guys fell asleep quickly. _

**The Next Morning**

_After taking showers, eating breakfast and cleaning up the living room, around 10:30a.m. Nate, Shane and a reluctant Jason climbed into Shane's mothers' car and took a quick drive to his grandfather's house. When they approached the neighborhood Jason got more and more anxious, he didn't want to run into his grandfather especially after that heartless message last night. When they arrived at the house, Jason was relieved to see that his grandfather's expensive car wasn't in the driveway. Nate, Shane, and Jason got out of the car and Shane told his mother that he would call when they were done, Jason look the key ring with the key to the house from his pocket and put in it the door, as soon as the door opened an alarm went off and Jason quickly put in the combination that his mother once told him not to forget and locked the door again behind them. When they reached the kitchen Shane noticed that there was a note on the table and handed it to Jason who read it out loud to his friends…._

"Jason, Take what you want it's in the bedroom and leave the rest for the trash in the living room. I will be home around 5:30 p.m. it would be better if you weren't"

"I hate him, I really hate him" said Jason crumbling it up and throwing it in the trash

"Yeah, that really wasn't needed" said Shane not knowing what else to say

_The guys climbed the stairs and reached Anna's old bedroom, the years had covered her belongings with a layer of dust and the boxes that they had to go through were in the corner near the window. Jason, Nate, and Shane looked around the room, they had no idea where to begin._

"I feel really weird going through your mom's stuff" said Nate still standing while Jason and Shane sat on the bed

"Don't think of it as hers think of it as mine" said Jason

_After designating an empty box for the things that might be keepers the guys got to work on their own separate boxes. After an hour of silence and sorting, Shane started laughing uncontrollably._

"What's so funny" asked Nate starting to laugh as well

"I have no idea, I just wanted to break the silence" said Shane

"Yeah, it was to quite in here" said Jason

_The guys got back to their boxes not so silently; their conversations were fueled by the endless wait for Camp Rock to start. Jason started going through a box of his baby things when he noticed a letter faded with time at the bottom of the box._

"Hey guys, look at this" said Jason unfolding the letter which he know noticed had dried blood splatters

"What does it say" asked Nate

"Anna, when you are gone no one will remember your name…I will make sure of that." read Jason

_The letter was signed with a single letter that didn't reflect the name of his father Ricky, with that Jason knew that he had to get them out of the house before it was too late. After telling Shane and Nate what he found in the letter, Shane quickly called his mother and they gathered what they could take. Jason set the alarm and they waited for her outside. As the car drove away Jason, looked at the house and all he could see was the pure evil that his mother had endured while living there. _

_**Note: Thanks again for reading, reviewing and waiting….all this anticipation will lead up to them getting to Camp Rock. I was thinking of writing a continuation of this story based on the early lives of Shane and then Nate like I did this one, I touched on their beginning but I could go deeper like in this one…let me know. Thanks again! ~L**_


	10. The Time Has Come

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything that you recognize **

**Note: The Camp Rock being portrayed for the rest of the story will not be the same semi-innocent one portrayed in the movie…fair warning for the rest of the chapters! **

_Jason sat in Angelina's car next to Nate not saying anything, he was just trying to comprehend what had just gone on while at his Grandfather's house. Everyone was talking as Jason continued to stare out the window …_

"Jason, are you okay" asked Nate for the second time without getting an answer

"Jason, come back to us!" said Shane from the front seat

_After saying "Jason" one more time before they reached his house Nate touched him on the leg and Jason jumped and his head hit the roof of the car, as they turned into his neighborhood Jason laughed._  
"Are you okay…I'm sorry" said Nate also starting to laugh

"Yeah I'm fine, I needed a laugh…" said Jason

"Oh man, you flew…that was so funny" said Shane practically dying form laughter in the front seat

_They reached Jason's house, Angelina parked the car and helped the guys bring the boxes into the living room of the house. _

"Goodbye mom, I'll call you later with the plan" said Shane almost pushing his mother out the door

"Okay honey, have fun" said Angelina shaking her head

"Thanks Angelina, I really appreciate it" said Jason

"No problem hun" she said making her way toward the door

_Jason followed her to the door and locked it as she walked to her car in the driveway, after locking the door Jason went back to the living room where Nate and Shane had found the letter again and were looking at it. _

"So what do you think?" said Jason

"I don't know…its pretty straight forward. Well whoever wrote the letter made well on their promise" said Nate

"Don't I know it" said Jason

"What I don't get is the letter at the bottom" said Shane "isn't your father's name Ricky?"

"Yeah it is, I don't know who it's from and we aren't detectives either" said Jason "so let's go through the stuff and get it over with

_For the next hour or so, they went through the stuff and found pictures from early days of Jason, Shane, and Nate at school, family pictures, old wedding pictures, etc. and they found more letters…Shane took one _

"Who's Kevin?" asked Shane

"I don't know a Kevin..." said Jason "read what it says"

_Dear Kevin, _

_Or Jason, Michael, Paul, Joseph, Nicholas…..I will probably change it by the time I have you but I want you to know that though your father and grandfather will never love you I always will and though I am only 15 I will be the best that I can be…I promise you that._

_Mom _

"It's too bad that your mom had to realize that so soon about your grandfather" said Nate

"Yeah, well what can you do? He's in jail and my grandfather has to live with the guilt" said Jason

_Noticing the frustration in his friends voice Shane quietly put the letter back where he had found it and stood up_

"How about we forget about these boxes and put them away" said Shane noticing that it was around 4:30 p.m. already

"Yeah that sounds good" said Jason grabbing a box

_After taking the last box to the basement, the guys were making their way up the stairs again when Nate's cell phone rang from his back pocket, after giving look to Jason and Shane he answered it. It was his mother, telling to get home because he needed to finish things at home before they left tomorrow. Nate reluctantly agreed and told his mother that he would be ready in 10 minutes._

"Well at least we got that done" said Jason noticing that it was almost 5:30

_Nate and Shane nodded as they went back to the living room to gather Nate's belongings before his mother came. They were bringing his stuff in the kitchen when the doorbell rang, and Jason answered. After pleasantries, Jason and Shane helped bring the stuff to the car…._

"Bye guys, I'll see you tomorrow" said Nate waving as he got in

"Bye Nate, thanks for helping" said Jason

_Shane waved goodbye as he dialed his cell phone to talk to his mother about the night plans, she was going to pick up the guys in 20 minutes for the night. Shane and Jason went back into the house, Shane went into the living room to gather his stuff and Jason went up to his room to finish packing and get his stuff for the night at Shane's. A few minutes later, Shane was on his way up to Jason's room at the same time that Jason was coming down the stairs with his stuff._

"Good timing buddy" said Shane laughing as he helped Jason bring his stuff to the kitchen

"You too, I just want to get out of this house" said Jason eyeing the basement

"I know, I wouldn't want to be in here with those boxes either" said Shane

"I just want to get away for a while, you know?" said Jason

"Oh, I know what you mean…I'm sure Nate does too" said Shane laughing

"I know we all need to get away" said Jason patting his pocket to make sure he had his key

_A few minutes later Angelina was in the driveway and Shane came out with his stuff while Jason look one last look around, set the alarm, and took his stuff to the car. After putting everything in the trunk, Jason took a seat in the back. _

"You find anything good in the boxes?" asked Angelina as she pulled out of the driveway

"Um, nothing too much..some old pictures of us at school" said Shane quickly

"Yeah that was it" said Jason

"Well, at least they are in good hands now. I know Anna wouldn't want them to be with her father" said Angelina has they reached the neighborhood.

"Mom, how would you know that?" asked Shane

"We had many talks when you kids would be playing outside, and I know that he never loved her the same way after…." Angelina stopped to look at Jason

"Well that was awkward" said Shane after a moment of silence

"I'm sorry Jason, I didn't mean to" said Angelina said as she pulled in the driveway

"No problem, its not like I didn't know already" said Jason remembering the letter that was on the table

_After bringing everything inside and putting their camp stuff living room for the next day, Angelina called up for takeout while Shane and Jason took their other things to Shane's room. Dinner came and when they finally ate it was almost 7:00p.m. The rest of the night went by quickly, Shane and Jason watched TV in the living room, talked about camp and their band, and just hung out. It was well after 11:00p.m. When they finally went to bed with the hope that tomorrow would come quickly. The next morning: the bus for camp picked up Shane, Jason, and Nate at Shane's house at 10:00a.m. It was going to be a long ride and they all sat together._

**Camp Rock**

_After checking in with the counselor, Jason, Shane, and Nate found their way to the cabin and settled down. Jason looked around the room and noticed that for a camp there was a lot of room even though they were able to fit 3 beds in the room. The camp didn't have anything planned for them until e next day so they were free to do whatever they wanted._

"Let's investigate the place" said Nate taking charge

"Sounds good to me" said Jason

"Yeah, me too" said Shane

_The guys started looking around the vast camp with all the different cabins and the music themed classrooms. It seemed like they were going to have the time of their life! After looking around all day, they went to their room to hang out for the night and play some more music. Jason sat on his bed looking out the window as it got dark…..Shane was playing his guitar on his bed and Nate was reading so they weren't paying attention to what Jason thought that he saw in the darkness._

**Note: Thanks again for reading…don't forget to review. It continues…..look for chapter 11**


	11. Facing the music

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything….I don't think they would let me!**

_Night wasn't exactly Jason's favorite time of the day especially the nights alone after his mother died and before he started sleeping at Shane's house or when they started sleeping over his house. What made the nights worse was that the camp was surrounded by woods and there didn't seem to be a light for miles._

"What do you see out there?" asked Nate taking a seat at the end of Jason's bed

"Nothing…."said Jason looking at him and then Shane across the room

_Noticing that Jason and Nate were talking Shane put down his guitar and made his way over to Jason's bed where they all sat now and looked out the window. _

"I used to hate the darkness when I was younger" said Shane "especially after my dad died and my mom would work late" "it always seemed like their was something out there that was not quite right"

"I know the feeling….I hate it to especially now" said Jason looking at Shane

_Jason's cell phone rang and all three of them jumped about a mile off the bed, still laughing about the looks on his best friends faces Jason picked it up_

"Hello" he said

"Hi Jason, I feel like I haven't talked to you in such a long time, I'm just making sure that you are doing okay" said his aunt on the other end

"I'm fine Aunt Natalie, I'm at camp it's the first night and I'm with my friends" he said reassuring her

"Okay hun, just making sure that you remembered to set the alarm…."she said making sure she didn't tell him that her own house was broken in to a few nights ago when she was at work

"Yeah, it's all set and everything is fine…really" said Jason

"Okay I'll let you go, I love you" Natalie said not sounding convinced

"Love you too" Jason said before hanging up his phone

_Jason turned his cell phone off and put it on the nightstand by his bed noticing that it's was later than he thought that it was. He knew that his aunt was just being protective which he was fine with he just didn't want her calling while he was trying to have fun._

"I'm surprised that your mom hasn't called yet" said Shane to Nate

"I know, she's probably pacing back and forth worrying" said Nate

"Yeah, mine to" said Shane

_Jason could picture his own mother pacing back and forth if she was still alive, and his grandmother too they both loved him so much but they always needed to make sure that he was okay. He knows now that the only people that he had looking over him were his aunt and his two best friends. A few moments later everyone got ready for bed and climbed in their own beds with the hope that tomorrow would be a great day for them. _

"Goodnight guys" said Jason

"Night…" Shane and Nate said in the darkness

**The Next Day**

_The music activities which included different types of class, concerts, etc would begin at 10:00a.m. depending on what they were interested in. Jason, Shane, and Nate had band practice later and they were going to be sitting in on a couple of classes later on to see what others were doing. As the rest of the campers awoke and got ready for the day the guys got to sleep a little later which they were happy about. Getting ready in their own time the guys walked out of the cabin and into what seemed like a spur of the moment concert, they all took their seats smiling and listened to others play. _

"This place, nothing makes sense, nothing is organized and I love it" said Shane after the kind of concert

"Yeah, me two…I can't wait until we get to play" said Nate

"You will soon!" said the overly perky camp director behind them

_Jason, Shane, and Nate turned around to see her behind them, as she smiled at them they couldn't help but notice how many people there really were at the camp. After a full first day of activities they were tired when they finally sat down to eat, and just rest for a little while, all the food was eaten and everything was cleaned up by the staff. The campers went their separate ways, either back to their cabins or one of the night activities which were usually around the fire. _

"Lets go hang out, I don't want to go back yet" said Shane

"That sounds good" said Nate

"I'll meet you guys back in the cabin later….I want to rest" said Jason

"See you then" Shane said as he and Nate started walking to the group

_As Jason quickly walked back to the cabin he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being followed or watched but every time he turned around nothing but the darkness was behind him. He reached the cabin and locked the door behind him, and he then climbed on his own bed to shut the curtains. Feeling a little bit better he went over to Shane's bed and grabbed one of his guitar magazines and then went back and laid on his own bed and flipped through it when he heard someone shaking the doorknob trying to get it open._

_As Nate and Shane came into their cabin a hour or so later laughing they noticed that Jason wasn't in the room as far as they could see. After looking under the beds and around the room again Shane heard a moan coming from the bathroom and noticed at Jason lying bloodied and beaten on the ground. Starting to scream and cry Nate ran to the bathroom and sat down with and the camp directors' office; they were all visibly shaken as he dialed the number and explained what happened_

"We won't leave you Jason, so don't ever leave us" cried Shane and that was a promise he intended to keep.

**Note: Thanks again!**


	12. No Longer Safe

**Disclaimer: Same as always...don't own anything**

_Blood was dripping from his forehead as he was hit repeatedly by the mysterious man in black, Jason tried screaming but it was no use there was no one there when he really needed them. All the promises had been broken, and all the people that he had ever loved were gone from him and he had to fend for himself. The man in black noticed Jason looking over at the door of the cabin, where he expected Nate and Shane to come in any moment, but they weren't there and all that was there was the glimmer of the man's knife as it plunged into Jason's stomach over and over again, he would be joining his mother and grandmother once and for all. _

"NO!" Jason screamed clutching his stomach

_Nate and Shane who had been sleeping in the hospital room chairs next to Jason jumped to their feet and went right over. Shane reached over to hold Jason's hand to stop him from rolling back and forth on the hospital bed._

"Jason, its me Shane…its okay were here" he said

"Where am I, aren't we going to be late for something?" Jason said

"Jason, we're at the hospital" said Nate grabbing his other hand

"What are you doing here still…family only" said the Nurse as she walked in

"Let's see...his mother's dead, his father is in jail, his grandmother is dead, his grandfather deserves to be in jail, and his aunt is in another state. We're his best friends, and we love him so that makes us family, got it" said Shane clearly annoyed

"Okay then" she said looking over at Jason who was sleeping again

_As she left the room she couldn't help but give Shane a look to show that she was quite annoyed with him but he didn't care._

"Nice job" said Nate in all sincerity

"Thanks man, well I knew that we wouldn't leave him here by himself" said Shane

"Aren't you going to sit?" asked Nate as he sat

"Actually, I'll be right back maybe I should call his aunt" said Shane

"Yeah, good idea" said Nate still trying to be strong

_As Shane left the room, Nate couldn't hold it in any longer…._

"Jason, I'm sorry that we didn't go with you…please don't leave us, we need you" he said crying

"He'll be fine, don't worry" the nurse said handing him a tissue "where is the other one?"

"He's making a call…" Nate wiping his tears

_Shane went outside the hospital where for the first time he noticed that it was raining, he dialed the number that he got from Jason's phone_

"Hello" Natalie said as he answered

"Hi, this is Jason's friend Shane; I just wanted to tell you that Jason was attacked by an unknown person last night while at camp" he said

"Great, just great. I know I never should have left him alone" Natalie said

"He's not alone, we're here and that's more than I can say for you" Shane said

"He's at least being taken care of right?" Natalie asked

"He's in the hospital which is where we are right now. So I have to go" Shane said

"Thank you for telling me" Natalie sighed

_Shane hung up his phone and returned to Jason's room where both he and Nate had fallen asleep. He decided to let them sleep as he quietly sat in the chair next to Nate and tried to rest himself, which to some would seem impossible but he fell asleep quickly. Shane knew that after Jason was released from the hospital tomorrow that he would have to go to the police headquarters and then back to camp. He silently hoped that they would be allowed to go with Jason to the headquarters, they had been with him though everything and they had to be there for him. It was well after 4p.m when everyone woke up, as Jason got his hospital dinner Nate and Shane left him alone while they went to go eat together._

"Can you believe it?" asked Nate taking a seat

"No, I really can't, just when we thought that we were safe" said Shane sitting across from him

_Nate and Shane finished eating in silence and then got up to go back to the room for the night. When they got there, Jason was sitting up flipping through a magazine…he looked like there was nothing wrong with him except for all the bumps and bruises. _

"Hey guys" Jason said smiling as they walked in

"Hey buddy…good to see you up" Shane said

"Good to see you guys" he said putting his magazine down

"Jason, we were so scared when we saw you that way" Nate said as he sat down on the chair next to the bed

"I'm just lucky that you guys were there for me" Jason said

"As always" Shane smiled

**Meanwhile back at Camp Rock**

_The camp director and the rest of the staff had called a meeting of the entire camp to discuss what they were going to do about the situation at hand. The police had come swept the cabin and the woods surrounding it, but found no clues or suspects around. They reassured everyone that they would keep a close eye on the place for the rest of the time that they were there. The campers spend the rest of the afternoon doing their assorted activities but they couldn't help but think that they could be next. _

**Hospital:**

_After practically begging the nurse that was on duty that night, Shane and Nate were allowed to stay the rest of the night with Jason. Before they had left the cabin the night before, they quick packed a bag with clothes to change into that night and tomorrow, they grabbed some stuff for Jason too. As they got ready for bed, Nate and Shane sweet talked the nurse for more pillows and blankets for them, which she gave to them after hearing the story. Jason laid in bed looking up at the ceiling when they came back into the room, he was having a quiet conversation with his mother and grandmother. _

"Were back" they said

"Good, I was lonely" he said smiling

_Shane and Nate got as comfortable as they could in the chairs next to the bed and Jason readjusted himself and was careful not to hit the needle that was in his arm. _

"Good night guys, thanks for everything" said Jason yawning

"Night" they said yawning as well

**The Police Station-The Next Morning**

_After getting ready, Jason was released from the hospital when his aunt called to take care of the bill, they escorted to the police station for questioning. Jason was taking into one of the rooms to give his statement while Shane and Nate waited for him, after being questioned about his ordeal and his family Jason was let go. They didn't have any suspects and they had no clues, they just had to go with what Jason had told them about his father even though he supposedly still in jail. Before they were able to leave for camp, the officers asked him one more important question._

"Jason does the name Ryan Anderson mean anything to you?" the officer asked

"Um…no, I don't think so" he said quickly

_Jason, Nate, and Shane were picked up and they made their way back to the camp quietly…they were back to their cabin when…_

"Where did they come up with that name I wonder?" asked Shane

"I know, he's my fathers' best friend before he went to jail. My mother hated him, and now…I don't know anymore" said Jason

"Why didn't you tell them?" asked Nate

"Because he's dead" said Jason

**Thanks Again for Reading and Reviewing! It will go on from here! **


	13. Struggle

**Disclaimer: Don't own them…still!**

"How can he be dead if they think he did this to you" asked Nate taking a seat on his bed

"I don't know…he's just dead that's all I know" said Jason looking at them

"Maybe he's really not, maybe he's in the witness protection program or something" said Shane

"You watch too much TV" said Jason smiling at him "and besides there was a body in the coffin"

"Or was there?" asked Nate

"Wait, what?" asked Jason

"Lack of sleep, sorry" said Nate

"No problem, I know the feeling" said Shane and Jason

_They have forgo their plans for the day at camp and decided to spend the rest of the day resting in their cabin after the very long ordeal at the hospital. They each laid on their separate beds and feel asleep quickly for what only seemed like a little while when Jason heard a knock on the door._

"I'll get it" said Shane noticing how nervous Jason looked

"Thanks" said Jason quietly because Nate was still sleeping

_Shane reached the door and opened it cautiously and noticed that it was the camp director who wanted to talk to Jason. Jason got up from his bed and walked over to the door where they were standing both he and Shane went outside with her._

"I just need to talk to Jason" she said looking at Shane

"What you need to say to him, you can say to us…I mean me because Nate is still sleeping" said Shane

"Is that okay?" she Jason not convinced

"Yeah, its fine…they've been here through it all" Jason said

"I just wanted to make sure that you were okay and tell you that the police cleared the only suspect that they had, they couldn't find him" she said

"Okay, thank you" said Jason "oh, wait did they say what the suspects name was?"

"Yeah, it was Andrew something" she said "I don't remember and apparently neither did he, because he didn't remember even being here and there were no clues"

"Oh, thank you" said Jason looking shocked

_As she walked away Jason and Shane looked at each other before heading back into the cabin…._

"I guess they were wrong about Ryan, I guess he's didn't do it" said Jason

"This is turning to a crazy mystery" said Shane locking the door again

"What did I miss?" asked Nate yawning from his bed

_Jason filled Nate in on what the camp director had told him and Shane about the case and the suspect_

"So I guess that the guy that they questioned you about really is dead" said Nate

"It would seem that way" said Jason

_The guys went back to resting as the camp bustled with excitement for the performances that were coming up in the last weeks of camp. _

_He fell over in pain…..the man in black was back to finish the promise that he made, he had to go…everyone had to go eventually. He promised that one day maybe he would finally be together with all the people that truly love him…..he didn't know who the man was or why he wanted him. He looked at the man with the knife, he was holding it against his neck and slid it across…. "Say hi to Jason for me" _

"JASON!" screamed Shane as he fell off his bed really early the next morning

_Jason was shaken from his sleep by the scream of his name, he looked over at Shane who was sitting up in his bed looking at Jason intensely. After realizing that he was okay…and it was all a dream Shane laid back down without saying anything and fell back asleep._

"Really..it seemed so real. I swear I heard it" Nate said has he was getting ready

"Maybe it was a dream" Jason said quickly

"I don't know…I could have sworn I heard someone screaming your name" said Nate

"I think you need more sleep" said Shane

"Probably, I think we all do" said Nate looking around the room

_But there was no time for sleeping there was much to do at camp before the final performances and do to what happened to Jason they were behind on their practicing and behind on the camp activities that they looked forward to. They spent the rest of the day catching up with everything and practicing during all the free time. _

**Oak River State Penitentiary **

_Ricky Williamson sat on one side of the glass at the prison waiting for his visitor which was his first experience with someone from the outside world in which seemed like a very long time. Not before long, his best friend Ryan Anderson at on the bench on the opposite side of the glass and picked up his phone. _

"He doesn't know he can never know the truth Ryan….."Ricky said from other side of the glass

"I know, I know…..it's just the closer we get to him the more people get in the way" Ryan said to him

"Take them out" said Ricky

"Ricky, you're my best friend and I love you but I think you are already in this to deep with Anna, Stacy, and now Jason and the others." Ryan said nervously

"It's to late, they have go" said Ricky

"Its not to late Ryan, everyone will have to go eventually for what they did or will do in the future" Ricky said

"You can't do that, you don't know what they will do" Ryan said

"I do know, and that's why I killed Anna and Stacy" said Ricky "Now go, and do what needs to be done, Ryan…you're the only one that I have left and I need you."

_Ryan hung up his phone and gave one last look to his best friend Ricky, he often wondered where he went wrong maybe it was when he found out that Anna was pregnant at 15 or maybe it was when he found out that his father killed his mother when he was 6. Either way he knows that he went wrong at a young age and he silently hoped that Jason would never have to be hurt by either of them again. After he was cleared by the security guard at the front gate he walked silently to his car, he felt free but knew that he wasn't at all free until someone did something about Ricky. As Ryan drove away he remembered the day that he first met Ricky when they were in elementary school, Ricky had just moved to the town with his grandmother and they met each other and were best friends ever since. He didn't want to get involved with what Ricky was doing, but now he really didn't have a choice. _

**Note: Thanks again! **


	14. A Time for Us To Know

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews! I set up this chapter a little different…notice the flashbacks**

**  
**"No…really we're fine" said Nate into his phone for probably the millionth time that day

"I know what happened to Jason, I was there and we took him to the hospital" he said

"No, listen…I have to go, really...Okay...Okay I love you too" said Nate rolling his eyes at the phone

"Who was that?" asked Jason taking a seat next to him at the lunch table next

"My mother…she found out what happened to you and wanted to call the SWAT team here to come and rescue me" he said

"Well at least you got that….my mom called me earlier and asked if I was still at Jason's" said Shane from the other side of the table

"Really? She forgot already?" said Jason

_The guys continued their discussion while finishing their lunch and then they went back into the cabin to finish practicing their performance for the final show. Jason's phone rang again…._

"Yes...I'll accept the charges" he said suspiciously

"Jason…this is your father" Ricky said

_Millions of questions flowed into Jason's mind….but the one that came out first was one that haunted him for a long time_

"Did you kill mom and grandma?" he asked

"Jason, why do you think I'm in here" Ricky asked his son

"Because you deserve it, that's why" said Jason hanging up

_Ricky listened to the anger in his son's voice…and he remembered the promises that he had once made to Anna and himself…_

**Flashback**

"My god..you don't have to scream so loud, I'll get it" said 15 year old Ricky to his grandmother who he had living with since his father killed his mother

"Hi Anna, what's up?" Ricky asked his girlfriend of less than a year

"Oh….okay, I'll be there for you I promise" he said looking stunned

_At 15 Ricky and Anna were going to be parents, it was not something that they planed at all or something that they even wanted. Ricky planned to break up with Anna that week….he didn't want her to see all of the evil that he had inside of him, she already saw a lot of the pain that death had brought to his life. As the months went by, they grew farther and farther apart she stopped wearing the promise ring that he had given her and she avoided him whenever they were at school. Despite all this, Anna had brought into the world a healthy baby boy without Ricky's presence or help._

**Present Day**

"I don't believe this…he's insane" Jason said looking upset

"Who was on the phone?' asked Shane

"My father…from jail" said Jason

"I don't believe it either" said Shane

"Isn't he scheduled to die soon?" asked Nate

"I think so….I don't remember when though, after we get back I think" said Jason

"This sounds bad…but I think that you deserve to see it" said Shane

"I totally agree….we should all see him finally get what he deserves" said Jason

**Sunrise Motel**

_Ryan was home…..at least the motel that he called home for the last few months, he lost his job when the place where he worked was shut down, and he had worked enough to afford a car and not much else besides the price of the hotel room and food. His only source of comfort was his visitations with Ricky who he ended up working for doing these "jobs" has he called them, they were jobs, he didn't get paid, it was just Ryan beating up people that seemed to get in the way or that Ricky had issues with and that included his son Jason while Ricky did his time. _

**Flashback**

"I killed her Ryan…I killed her" Ricky said into phone that night after the car accident

"What? Come here…." He said into the phone from his living room of his condo he could barely afford

"There after me…they know where to find me" said Ricky as he sped toward Ryan's house

"I thought that you were going to wait…until the time was right" said Ryan as he noticed Ricky's truck pulling in the driveway

"Too late now" said Ricky making his way into the condo locking the door behind him

"Ryan when it's my time to go...when I get caught...You'll have to carry on without me" said Ricky

_Ryan didn't know what to say he never felt like he had a choice when Ricky was concerned…he knew that Anna never liked him but that Ryan felt that she didn't have to die. _

**Present Day**

_Ryan made his way from the lobby of the motel to the parking lot where his car had been parked all day, he was on his way to the prison to see Ricky. He reached into his pocket and pulled out keys, putting the key into the door he heard someone come up behind him and without saying a word plunged the knife that he had been carrying in into Ryan's back. Ryan fell to the ground gasping in pain as the unknown assailant stabbed him again and then made a run for it. As Ryan laid there bleeding he couldn't help but remember the look on Jason's face when he started beating him up not to long ago in the cabin. With no one in the parking lot or around to hear him…Ryan died beside his car._

**Camp Rock**

"I don't know what is going on but I just heard from my aunt that a guy at the Sunrise Motel back home was identified as Ryan, she heard it on the news" said Jason

"Wasn't he supposed to be dead a long time ago?" asked Nate

"Yeah, but I guess he was working for my dad…I know it was him that did this to me" said Jason

"I don't know…this is getting stranger by the day" said Shane

"I know and I just want it over with" said Jason "I'm sick of it and I just want to have fun our last couple of days here"

"Us too" they said

_Ricky had received the news of Ryan's death late the next day clearly upset with his the demise of his best friend, Ricky knew what he had to do..before it was to late for him._


	15. Light at the end of the tunnel

**Disclaimer: Don't own them or anything you recognize…even after all these chapters! **

**I realized…that I might have mentioned in a previous chapter that Ricky's mom was at his sentencing….she was supposed to be a ghost that only he could see, she has been dead for a while…just clarifying..Hope it makes sense! **

"Lets go you killer…finally going where you belong" the guard said dragging Ricky out of his bed

"What? It's not time yet…I have more time…Ryan!" screamed Ricky

"Ryan is dead…they are all dead and you killed them…the blood is on your hands Ricky…you killer" the guard continued to drag him down the hallway

"What about Jason? I need my son….here, they promised" he said breathing heavily

"Nope…sorry I make no promises" the guard said "and besides what son wants to see their father die"

"I wasn't a father to him…I only saw him when he was young" he said

"He should be so lucky" the guard said dropping him in the chair that awaited him.

"NO!!" screamed Ricky falling out of his bed onto the hard concrete floor

_Ricky looked around the pitch black room, it was the same room that's he's always been in and the only light that was on was the one in the hallway where the night guard stood. He climbed back on his hard mattress and looked up at the ceiling he knew that's not where he was going…killers don't go there they go to hell or so he's heard. _

**Camp Rock**

_It was the last week of camp and between the performances the packing to go home every minute of the day was packed. Shane, Jason, and Nate had performed and got a standing ovation which made them all feel great. The last day of camp went without fail as they all caught the bus home; Angelina picked them up at where they dropped off a few weeks ago._

**Jason's House**

_After being dropped off by Angelina, Jason was alone for what seemed like the first time in a long time. He looked around the house; there were no messages on the answering machine which he was thankful for…..he put his clean belongings in his room. He showered, dressed, and then sat in his room thinking of his father's upcoming death….he knew that he deserved it but would his death bring any closer to what he was feeling. Jason was so deep in thought that he jumped when he heard the phone ring….getting off his bed and heading to the kitchen he picked it up after 3 rings._

"Oh good, you're home" said Natalie

"Yup…all in one piece" he said

"I'm glad, when your friend Shane called me I was so worried" she said

"I know but there is nothing to worry about now" he said

"I hope not….the reason that I'm calling is to tell you that your father is scheduled to die…in 2 days" she said

"Really…are you going" he asked

"I can't honey, and I explained to them that Ricky's only living relative is you" she said voice breaking

"Then I will have to go….I can do it" he said somewhat confidently

"I know you can….but I don't want you alone especially there" she said

"What other choice do I have?" he asked her

"I asked them that at the prison, they have been calling me non-stop with details about the death, anyway...They said you could bring someone with you if you need to, just one person and you have to check in with the guards when you go" she said

"I understand….so will it just be us?" he asked

"A priest too and the press probably…" she said "but you will all behind a glass"

"Fine...Thanks for everything" he said getting nervous

"No problem honey, just call me when you get home from everything okay" she said

"Is there a funeral?" he asked quickly before hanging

"No, he's getting burned just like he should" she said "I love you Jason"

"I love you" he said hanging up

_Jason looked at the calendar that hung on the wall, he switched it to the month that they were on now and looked at the day that would be his father's final end….he took the pen that was beside the calendar and wrote "finally" on it. Placing the pen down, the tears that he had been holding in for a long time had finally come out, he sat at the kitchen table and thought that his mother and grandmother would not want to see him like that. Wiping his face with a wet paper towel, Jason went over to the phone and dialed the number he knew._

"Hey, it's me….." he said

"Hey, are you okay?" Shane asked

"Fine, I didn't interrupt you did I?" Jason asked

"Of course not, I was just putting all my stuff away" he said

"I have a question for you…..will you come with me to see my father die" he asked

"Of course, I'll be there" he said without hesitation

"Really? Are you sure? You know you don't have to" Jason said

"I'll be there…." He said

"Okay, it does in 2 days….it will just be me and you…along with the press and a priest" Jason said

"Wow, I can't believe its here almost" Shane said sighing

"I know….finally" said Jason

**The Next Day**

_Death…it was something that Jason and Shane had become accustomed to…not because they wanted to it was because they had to. Jason wondered around his house looking for anything that would keep him occupied, after cleaning up his bedroom he walked past his mother's room…the door was closed as usual but he thought that he heard something in there. Feeling uneasy about the situation Jason walked into his mother's room and noticed that the windows were windows were wide open and all of her belongings that were on her dresser had tipped over on their sides. Jason quickly closed the windows and fixed his mother's perfume bottles and her other belongings and went back out into the hallway and closed the door. Jason went back to him room and noticed that he had a voicemail on his cell phone. Realizing that it was Nate he called him back to tell him what it was that he and Shane were going to be doing. After getting off the phone he realized that it was almost time to leave for the night, after packing up what he wanted to take, the doorbell rang and he was picked up and taken to Shane's house._

**Shane's House **

"This is going to be bad" said Shane looking at Jason after they got inside

"I know….but he does deserve it" said Jason

"As long as I don't faint…I think I will be okay" said Shane needing sit down…just thinking about it

"It will be fine…at least it's not the electric chair" said Jason "that would have been worse to see"

"Yeah…no one needs to see fried body parts lying around" said Shane

"New topic….please…I don't think we can follow after fried body parts" said Jason laughing

"I know!" said Shane laughing too

_Shane and Jason still laughing walked into the kitchen where they found Angelina at the kitchen table figuring out what they were going to have for dinner_

"What are you too laughing about?" she asked looking up

"Fried body parts" said Shane

"That's…interesting" said Angelina

"We were just talking about tomorrow…and what's its going to be like" said Jason

"I just hope that it won't scar you for life" she said

"I hope not…but I think that its time" said Jason

_Eventually, after finishing dinner, watching TV, and just hanging out…Angelina came down at 9:45 p.m. and advised the boys that it would be best that they went to bed especially since it was going to be an early morning. Agreeing with her…Shane and Jason brushed there teeth and climbed into Shane's bed for what they hoped would be a goodnight sleep. The morning came and they were dropped off at the prison…_

**The Prison**__

"Name?" asked the guard when they reached where they were supposed to go

"I'm Jason Robinson and this is my friend Shane Gray…we're here to…"Jason said nervously

"I know why you are here" said the guard showing them where to sit behind the glass

_As Jason and Shane took their seats, Jason noticed that a priest was on the opposite side of the glass and that the press was sitting where they were. He knew that his father requested only a limited amount of people be there as long at it included Jason. _

"So...how does it feel to watch your father die for the murders" one of the reporters asked Jason before it started

"Really? Is that necessary? I don't think so! said Shane

_Before the reporter could respond the guard was leading Ricky into the room where there was a table. Ricky looked at the people on the other side of the glass he noticed that his son was there. The person that was injecting him with the needle came into the room and strapped Ricky to the table. As he got the needle ready Jason started sobbing….he cried for his mother, grandmother and himself…the end was finally here…as Ricky was shot with the needle Shane put his around Jason's shoulders. As the poison made its way through Ricky's system, Jason looked at him through the glass...he was dead to the world in the same way that he had been dead to Jason for long time. _

**Note: Thanks for reading…the end is upon us, what will happen? Read and find out in the next chapter…as Broken Promises comes to an end. **


	16. The Way it Should Be

**Disclaimer: Don't own them…just love them **

**For the last chapter I'm flash forwarding to the end of their senior year in high school….**

"I can't wait to leave this school….I just want it to be over" said Jason to Nate and Shane pulling into a parking spot at the guitar store

"Don't I know it" said Nate who was waiting on his college acceptances

"Well college boy….don't meet too many smart friends and dump us" said Shane getting out after stopped the car.

"After all we've been though?" said Jason getting out "I don't think so"

_Jason, Nate, and Shane walked into the guitar store….._

"What are you looking for exactly?" asked Nate

"You know me…I am always shopping around for guitars" said Jason starting to look around

"Always looking never buying…" said Nate

_After giving Nate a look, Jason looked around the store and after several minutes of searching for the guitar he was looking for, he noticed the price and sighed._

"Come on guys…don't worry one day we will be using the best instruments" said Jason

_Knowing that their graduation was nearing, Jason hoped that my some miracle his dream guitar would show up...but he knew that wasn't going to happen. After leaving the store, the guys went back to Jason's to hang out like they always do._

**2 Months Later-Graduation**

_It was the night before graduation and the guys were hanging out at Shane's house; Nate was thinking about his college plans while Jason and Shane were talking. Knowing that they weren't the college types and they could hardly afford it they avoided the subject. The next night they received their diplomas, after reconnecting with each other Jason, Shane, and Nate hoped that they would see each other again soon but sometimes fate has a different path…._

**5 Years Later: **

**Jason: **

"My god…why do you have to be there whenever I turn around, it's annoying" he said frustrated

_Jason looked around his tiny apartment which held his guitar collection, his girlfriend Leila was standing in front of him _

"What is your problem?" she asked

"Nothing…I have to go somewhere" said Jason picking up his car keys and guitar

_Leila touched her stomach as she watched Jason walked out the front door. She knew that he was frustrated for not attending college when he should have and frustrated that he was stuck in a relationship with her. Leila knew nothing of the past that Jason had…she knew that he worked at a music store and which is where she had met him. _

"Finally…some peace and quiet" said Jason to himself as he sat down on the park bench in the very park that he had seen his father many years ago

_Meanwhile back at the apartment Leila was packing what little belongings she had there…she picked up the one piece of baby clothing that she had. She had picked it up before coming home that was before she visited the doctor for a checkup and tests…the baby had died she didn't have the heart to tell Jason who still believed that she was pregnant. That baby was the only thing that was holding the relationship together and they knew it…but it was time for someone to do something. Leila finished packing and sat at the kitchen table taking a piece of paper and pen that was on it. _

Jason,

I'll be gone by the time you read this letter but it won't matter to you…you don't care anymore. You would have made a great father and now you will never get the chance…the baby is gone and now there is no longer a need for me to stay. I'm sorry…

Leila

_After signing her name to the letter, Leila picked up her belongings and looked around the apartment one last time. She used her key to lock up the apartment and then put it back through the mail slot. Leila reached her car and placed all the belongings in the back seat, she climbed in the drivers' seat and took off just as Jason was coming back from the park. He shrugged as he pulled into the parking spot and reached his apartment, opened the door, grabbed the key and looked around the apartment. He noticed the note, after placing his guitar down he read the note and crumpled it up and tossed it in the trash. Jason didn't know what to think about the sudden realization that he was alone once again._

**Nate: **

_After graduating college, Nate got an excellent job at a music company…he hated it everyday but he went everyday because he had to. It was far away from where he wanted to be and who he wanted to be with. _

"Nate? Are you okay…you seem a little off today?" asked one of his co-workers

"Yeah...I'm okay…did you know I used to be in a band?" he said

"Really…that's interesting" the co-worker then left

_Nate started his work like he did everyday…day after day without fail. Nate missed being in the band with his two best friends...but he never did anything about it. After a long day at work he went home to his apartment to see that there was a message on his machine. _

"Hi honey…its mom, I just wanted to see how things are going…okay…love you bye" "

_Nate sighed….his mother was always calling him since his father died a month earlier, she was always making sure that he was okay…which he wasn't but he made she that she didn't know that. After changing out of his work clothes he picked up the phone_

"Hi mom, got your message…everything is fine…"he said

"That's good honey, have you talked to Jason and Shane lately?" she asked

"Mom, you know I haven't talked to them in a long time…."he said sighing

"I know honey...I was wondering if you had seen them" she asked

"Not since….I don't even know when it was" he said

"I'm just saying…don't lose them, they were the best friends you ever had. Bye honey...I love you" she said sadly

"I know mom…I love you too" he said

_Nate hung up the phone and looked around the room and noticed that the picture on his yard sale piano had fallen over face down. Walking over to the piano he picked up the frame that held the picture and looked at it….he always looked at the picture when he played his piano. He could have bought a better piano but he liked this one and he liked how the picture of Shane, Jason, and himself went with it. _

**Shane: **

"How about you check that attitude before you're out of the band" said the manager

"Whatever" said Shane

"Come on dude…we got to finish this song" said Ryan one of his band mates

"I hate this song, I hate this band…and I hate you for telling me what to do" screamed Shane "I quit"

_Shane stormed out of the recording studio…he walked out to his car opened the door and slammed it as he got inside. He hated his band more than anything in the world…especially his manager. Shane seemed like he was on the outside looking in on his own life…a life that he never wanted._

"Mom, what am I going to do?" Shane asked Angelina….

_There was not a response...there was never a response all the times that he went to go see her at the cemetery. Angelina had died a year earlier from an illness that she had been struggling with for only a short time…she had left Shane the house that they shared and all the money that she had never spend from her late husband. That was a dark day for Shane…the funeral was small no one knew about it except for close family. _

"What am I doing? She can't hear me…no one can, I have no one...the only people that ever loved me are gone…" Shane said himself.

_The wind whistled as Shane looked around the cemetery he noticed that there was a small group of people a couple headstones away from him. Shane faced his mother's headstone again and looked at it…he noticed that there was what looked like an envelope on the ground. Shane picked up the white new looking envelope and opened the card that was in it_

Angelina,

When I read that you had die…I didn't know what to say or do and that's why I didn't come and say goodbye because you aren't really gone. Now you are free to come and go as you please, you were like another mother to me...and I thank you for always being there when she couldn't be. If you see Shane, find a way to let him know that…I miss him and he will always be my brother no matter what.

Love,

Jason

_Shane closed the card as a tear slid down his face, he gave one last look to his mother's tombstone, took the card and drove home…he knew what he had to do the next day. _

**Coming together: **

"No way…Jason?" asked Shane when he walked into the music store

"Yeah?" he asked looking up from his magazine

"Oh my god! Shane!" said Jason

"Wow…I never thought that I would see you again but here you are" said Shane

"Funny how life is…we know that better than anyone" said Jason

_After a few tense moments Jason and Shane were talking like old friends again and laughing loudly. Jason's boss came out to see what all the noise was all about_

"Shane Gray….oh my god" he said with his mouth open…

"Hi...how are you?" Shane said trying not to laugh

"Fine….I just don't believe you are here…I thought you quit your band" he said

"I did…it was a long time coming" Shane said smiling at him

"Jason…why didn't you tell me Shane was here?" he asked suddenly noticing that Jason was in the room

"Don't get mad at Jason…we were just remembering the old days" Shane said quickly

"Exactly…remembering the old days" said Jason smiling at him

_Jason's boss looked back and forth between Shane and Jason and couldn't believe what he was hearing. Believing that they were telling the truth Jason's boss let him have the rest of the day off. Shane and Jason climbed into Shane's car and took off..._

"This is awesome…I wanted to leave anyway, I hate that place" said Jason

"Have you heard anything about Nate?" Shane asked him

"I know he works in some big music company but other than that…no clue" said Jason

"Looks like were playing him a visit" said Shane trying to remember where the building was

_Shane reached the building in record time and pulled into a parking spot, as they got out they looked at each other._

"I guess this is where college comes in handy" said Shane

"I guess so…"Jason said as they started walking in to buildings entrance

_They reached the elevator and looked at the sign; they located their friend's name and pushed the elevator to go up. They reached Nate's office and the door was opened just a little bit._

"Knock, knock!" said Shane

"Come on in" said Nate looking at the paperwork at his desk

_Jason and Shane walked into his office, finally noticing who was there, Nate got up from his chair and hugged them both tightly. After reminiscing for a while, Nate left work early and the three of them hung out all night just like old times. _

**Finally-**

_He thought of all the people that had let him down in his life and all the people that he had let down…but in the end Jason realized that the only promise that he needed to keep was the one to himself that one day all the problems wont seem so big and he learned from all the situations in his life. After coming together as their band again...they quit their jobs, got a record deal and were about to play their first of many sold out concerts. _

"Jason...are you ready?" asked Shane

"Yup I'm ready" he said grabbing his guitar

"Good because this promises to be the best concert ever!" said Nate

"No promises…remember" said Shane

"I'm over that…some promises are meant to be broken but not this one" said Jason

"Good then…because I promise to never go back that horrible band" said Shane

"I promise to never, ever work in a company again" said Nate

"I promise…to rock as hard as I can with my two best friends" said Jason

_After making sure that they were ready to go out the guys went out and started playing to their screaming fans just like they've always imagined doing. _

**Authors Note: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers...it means a lot to me! Love to Kevin, Joe, and Nick Jonas who inspire the world with their talent. Keep Rocking Guys! **


End file.
